DNALETSAW: CHAPTER 4
L̸e̶t̶'̶s̸ ̷t̶r̷y̴ ̶t̸h̸a̵t̵ ̸s̷l̸a̵v̶e̶ ̵n̵o̸w̵.̵ ̸T̷h̸a̸t̸ ̸w̴i̶l̶l̸ ̶b̶e̴ ̸f̵u̸n̶.̸ Valetio's wicket is the first one. Yes, that is, but the result is not good. The most productive products are very good. Although the Envoy Virtue was a senior, a queen, a queen or a daughter-in-law. He was a maiden brother named Maxwell Virtue. Although he was a boy, he was a guide to the dark, but he was forced to enter the dance hall to the kings, queenes, their children and the government's good homeland. The whole house is a wind. When arrives, there is little heat. The King lives in the middle of the dance. "I announce announcement for localizing neighboring neighbors." Because they try to hurt us, they are proud of them, but if they believe they will be ashamed of other things ... No, I call, that they do not defeat me. They were wrong because they would spend time in the summer with the government's light. The vine is bad, but we do not want to hurt. " Elenor was proud when he had finished. They hear more kings or wine. Of course, this is Cyrus. One of the young people I'm looking for is Baptist Brian Stevens, Keppanan born in the tribe. People know their name, but they call it Aega. He did not know his last name until he was eighteen. They sent him with the king to another kingdom. In front of Ke'aupunija's eyes, a child, born with two kings of different kings, was a gift. Unfortunately, he did not. The blood should be clean. Those who were not in the kingdom, the queen, the prince or the princess could not return if they did not reproduce with kings, queens, princes or princes. Of course, the house was drunk and he did not think twice about the love of Jesus. What is this tomorrow morning? Marijuana! Bon appetizer. Eleanor says nothing about dancing. You think he was killed. Suddenly, he saw the DNA test room. After all, they had to look closely at the purity of blood. "Morning, Eleanor ... She is preganamant," said the doctor, crying. "Do you think that one with the top Vaeritie?" "I think I think, but because I'm a lawyer, I do not want to ask you to punish me." We owe her father her children. "Alanor says," I do not want to hurt. "" Then some of them remained quiet. "Professor Doctor, evangelist in the hands," good, "" come some time for a while ... " "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" "What are you crying for?" It's all too late, "said the doctor." ... What are the consequences? "Eleanor was scared, afraid he pointed out the DNA machine. Mother was reading: Eleanor Vaerith. Father: Bryan Stevens. 'He's supposed to read the' Bryan Croatian ', since he is fed. But the percentage is a typos. The doctor was surprised and surprised. He shouted, "How do you care?" !! This must be understood! Eleanor's strength is strong. "I want ...! B-But, HOW DO YOU HAVE RISK FROM?!?!?" The doctor, in his anger, typed in the name of the father. Inexplicably. His anger is turned away from pity, and his love turns away from love. "Where, forgive ... no wrong ... bad, no harm," she said. "When the devil is released from your body ... we will buy him, but he will not be a servant, or ... you can save him, but I want to write to forgive Tell him he is doing something wrong with this mouse. "He spinned the horns of the golden dragon. "When I get this bone up in the stomach, then the baby will soon bring birth, not worry, and fill in what you expect for months 9. When born, do not worry, there is bones when he is 3 years old and can buy it soon. " The doctor closes the bones to the edge of Eleanor. At once, the water broke and he rushed to the hospital quickly. Good afternoon is the best day, Monday. Category:Stories